Berserker
Berserkers are men who wear the skins/bones of bears within the Teen Wolf Universe. According to Chris Argent, Berserkers don't just wear the bear parts to channel the animal's ferocity, they actually become animals themselves. Argent says their human side doesn't last long because they are not tempered by the moon. Based on the two Berserker deaths shown: the body turns to dust at the moment of death suggesting they were no longer human.Berserkers are the result of a living human vessel that is inhabited by an animal spirit, the bear, and so they become like the bear. By incasing themselves in garments consisting of a bear's pelt or bones, the vessel channels the animal spirit and imbues himself with the bear's nature, strength and ferocity. Berserkers are instinctively loyal to, can be conjured and commanded by and serve the supernatural being known as La Loba, or the Bone Woman. In Season 4, Kate Argent has control of two Berserkers, having discovered them at La Iglesia that she uses as bodyguards and to do her bidding. These Berserkers are dressed in elaborate but crude armor constructed out of bone, wear skulls over their heads and faces, are armed with a detachable bone blade on their right arms, and outfitted claws on their left. Later on Kate transforms Scott into a new Berserker, putting the werewolf under her control, to use him against his friends. Scott is able to fight off the animal spirit, overcoming the Berserker conversion. Berserkers are humans that wear the skin and bones of animals such as bears and absorb the power of the animal they are wearing themselves. Their human nature is obliterated by the animal's ferocity because such power is not tempered by the full moon as it is for werewolves.Berserkers are loyal to their creators, the Nagual of Mexico, who are the only ones who can tame a Berserker. Kate Argent, as the latest and only known Nagual, controlled two Berserkers who had until then been living in the ruins of La Iglesia. Creation Berserkers are created from living creatures such as Humans or shapeshifters such as werewolves. These beings become the hosts of dead animal spirits who are returned to this new form by the intervention of a conjurer. The conjurer will cover the host in an armour made from the dead animal's bones, which completely enclose him/her and allows the spirit to return. The host body gains the strength of the animal and its ferocity but at the detriment of his own humanity. Like Chris Argent once told Derek Hale, Berserkers are not tempered by an event like the full moon which makes them lose themselves entirely. The host eventually dies and the body becomes the spirit's. Beings with enhanced smell claim that they smell of death. Berserkers, while uncontrollable and unstoppable to others, apparently, will answer to their creator or to the one who has the power to create other Berserkers. Two Berserkers pledged their allegiance to Kate Argent in such a way because they knew that she could create more Berserkers. Berserkers will also obey any person who has apparently been designated by their master such as when one followed the orders of Peter Hale. The method for creating a Berserker is well known to some people such as Hunters and other supernatural beings but apparently only certain people can accomplish it. The Nagual of Mexico were known to be able to create and control Berserkers. Berserkers could also be created accidently by wearing animal pelts and using them in rituals. Before the death of the host, they are apparently hypnotized or entranced. They do not blink or react to anything or anyone, apparently, other than to kill them. However, this trance can be broken, apparently through the strength of a bond such as that of an Alpha with his Beta. Liam Dunbar saves Scott McCall through such means during his brief stint as a Berserker. History Ancient times Berserkers were known to be Norse or Germanic warriors in the ancient Norse legends. They were reputed for their ferocity in battle and their indestructibility. The Nagual of Mexico discovered the process of creating Berserker warriors, apparently from their god, Tezcatlipoca who also gave them great powers which were even more powerful than those harnessed by the ancient Celtic Druids. After the Nagual civilization collapsed, two Berserkers still lived in their former home of La Iglesia in Mexico where they waited for another Nagual to return so that he/she could create more Berserkers. Modern times Hunters knew about the Berserkers and how to create them. They also knew that they were next to impossible to stop. A family once came to the Argent Hunters for help when their son accidentally became a Berserker. Chris Argent remembered that it took all the ammunitions he and his men had to take him down. He also knew that the boy he had once been was gone as the animal spirit had taken him other completely. After her resurrection as a werejaguar, Kate Argent escaped from the Calavera Hunters in Mexico and felt herself drawn to La Iglesia. There, she discovered the two Berserkers who pledged their alliegance to her and helped her survive. She later used them to great effect against her enemies, who were all but helpless to stop them. During her final confrontation with Scott's pack and the Calaveras at La Iglesia, Kate's Berserkers turned the tide of the battle in her favour until Derek Hale Evolved, turned into a full wolf and destroyed the Berserker by shattering its skull. Scott McCall also shook off the Berserker spell he had been subjected to with help from Liam Dunbar. Kate's last Berserker was destroyed by Sheriff Stilinski in Beacon Hills by using a claymore mine. However, Kate escaped the battle, so the possibility of creating new Berserkers still exists. Appearance The examples seen to date wear elaborate but crudely constructed armor made entirely of bone and skin. They wear bear skulls that cover their head and face. Malia reports they smell like death. Abilities Berserkers are apparently super strong, able to tear the human body apart. Their physical strength far surpasses that of the average Werewolf. While we've yet to see it on screen, characters who've encountered them say Berserkers are very fast. The first reported Berserker death took three hunters and hundreds of rounds of ammunition. Point-blank range explosions are capable of killing Berserkers. Additionally, using his evolved power, Derek Hale was capable of killing a Berserker by ripping apart its skull mask. * Enhanced Strength: Berserkers are strong enough to subdue most supernatural creatures. * Invulneribilty: Berserkers are capable of taking all forms of physical shock and attack with no consequence to themselves. Weaknesses * Alpha Roar: In the caverns of La Iglesia, Scott was able to scare off the Berserker by using his alpha roar. * Berserker Mask: If a Berserker's mask is destroyed they instantly die and crumble to dust, unless it's destroyed by themselves then they are freed from their Berserker transformation.